


TPOT Zero

by Z the Variable (SamiPiplup)



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, M/M, Other, it can be ignored, the twonut is only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/Z%20the%20Variable
Summary: "My turn again.  Why exactly do you want the prize?"  "Well-" "Let me guess, you've experienced power before.  You want that high again."-BFDI oneshot focusing on Two and Donut, with very slight Twonut! Crossposted from Fanfiction Dot Net.  Might be continued into a full fic if people enjoy it.
Relationships: Two/Donut
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	TPOT Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on FFN at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13637649/1/TPOT-Zero
> 
> It's the first fic listed under the brand new BFDI category there! If you also write BFDI fic, I'd love it if you crossposted to FFN to fill up this category!

The night was cool and clear, and the moon was shining especially bright. It was a perfect night for stargazing. Or perhaps, writing. Donut was taking advantage of this night by doing a new diary entry. Unfortunately, he had to start another new one.

  
The blue notebook looked similar to the previous ones, with a pattern of various creatures and a sticker of Donut's face, with a III rather than an II. 

  
As Donut sat near the edge of a cliff, he tapped a pencil on his cheek (or rather, the closest thing he had to a cheek) in thought. Then he began to write.

  
'Dear Diary, I'm hoping third time's the charm. Loser has my old diary, again. I honestly don't get why he's so interested in invading my privacy. It's incredibly rude. I wonder if he's been voted off BFB again yet. Is is bad that I'm somewhat hoping for it?'

  
Out of nowhere, a shadow suddenly darted onto the page. Something was blocking the moon. Something with a familiar curved shaped.

  
Donut squinted at the shadow, then slowly turned towards the source. "That shadow must be from a pretty odd looking clou- WOAH!" He jumped back a bit when he realized it was Two, levitating in front of the moon. Staring directly at him.

  
"Hiya Donut!" Two greeted. "You're out awfully late!"

  
"Two? What are you doing out so late?"

  
Two levitated down onto the terrain with a thud and shrugged. "Eh, was a bit bored. My kind don't have to sleep as often as you objects, so I was wandering around looking for someone to talk to."

  
Donut hesitated. "Oh, well... I think I'd prefer to just be by myself right now...? I'm writing,"

  
"Aw, come on!" Two complained. "I promise you can get back to your writing once I leave. Maybe you could even multitask," 

  
Donut sighed. "Fine," he mumbled as he snapped his diary shut and set down by his side.

  
"So, what exactly were you writing about?" Two prodded.

  
Donut shifted a bit. "My thoughts,"

  
"So a diary?" Two questioned, smiling a bit and raising an eyebrow.

  
"Uh, yeah," Donut answered, averting his eyes. 

  
God, this all felt so awkward. 

  
Donut wondered why he felt so weird talking to Two. Was he afraid that he would anger them and be punished? That must be it.

  
"Pft, you objects are adorable with your silly little pastimes," Two chortled. 

  
Donut felt his face flush at this. His voice rose in pitch in a flustered manner, like it tended to do. "K-keeping written records is not silly! Many people do it!" he stammered. 

  
Two raised their hands, still smiling. "Woah! I didn't mean it like that! I think it's nice, I meant that as a compliment,"

  
"Well! You should have been more clear!" Donut declared as he crossed his arms and turned away. It was silent for a few seconds before he glanced at Two. They were giving him an expectant gaze.

  
"Do you want to ask me a question now?"

  
Donut decided to go along with it. "Okay, when's TPOT going to start?" 

  
Two was prepared for this question. "Still in the planning stages," they replied. "Four made the mistake of jumping right into one of their silly little games as soon as they arrived. I'm trying to be a bit more coordinated than that," they said with a smirk.

  
They looked back at Donut again. "My turn again. Why exactly do you want the prize?" 

  
"Well-"

  
"Let me guess, you've experienced power before. You want that high again."

  
Donut was shocked at this. "H-how did you-!"

  
"I could sense traces of Four's factor within you. Makes sense that idiot would get themself trapped inside a special little mortal,"

  
Mortal. Wow.

  
Numbers acted so strangely, to the point that sometimes, Donut forgot that these creatures were nearly literal gods. Four and X weren't exactly the epitome of majesty. It was scary really, just how alien, yet simple their kind came off as.

  
Although, Two was rather charming in comparison to Four, or hell, even X.

  
Donut quickly bashed himself for those thoughts. 'Bagel Brain! What the hell are you thinking!' he thought to himself as he subtly tried to shake his head.

  
"I'm counting that last thing as another question. Now I get to ask again..." They slid a bit closer to Donut. "What if I could guarantee a little bit of power for you?"

  
"What do you mean?" Donut asked skeptically.

  
Two stood up. "Donut, would you like to be the co-host of TPOT?"

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this into a multichapter fic, especially if people like it.


End file.
